hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 24
"Home in the Twilight" is the 24th episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot In the beginning, Ai is seen at a stream, where she stacks some rocks and sings "Children of Seven." In the middle of the song, she almost begins to cry, but Ai holds them back. At school, Tsugumi's friends confront her about their charms that a boy supposedly ruined, and one of them mentions sending him to Hell. Tsugumi is shocked as she listens to their plans. She runs out of the school, almost getting hit by a truck. Hajime takes Tsugumi home after checking out of the hospital. Tsugumi states how the driver had been sorry and had apologized over and over. She starts to cry as she wondered if Hajime would hate the driver if she had died and sent a good man to Hell, remembering the kind nurse who was sent to Hell for seemingly no reason. Seeing his daughter's emotional state, Hajime comforts Tsugumi and tells her he has decided to get rid of his thoughts about Hell Girl. At home, Hajime is informed that he will be sent to Hawaii for a story, but at that moment, Tsugumi spaces out and asks Hajime if he knows about "Sentarou." Hajime begs Hell Girl to release his daughter, and tells her he'll stop following her. Tsugumi snaps out of the daze and informs her father that the fight between them and Hell Girl isn't over. The Shibata's decide to head to a resort in the mountains, where Tsugumi believes they'll find more about Ai. At the resort, the Shibata's are welcomed by the owner, and they are given a room, and it begins to snow. Tsugumi goes to the indoor hot spring, but then, Ai appears to her and asks Tsugumi if there is anything familiar about the place. The young girl doesn't answer, so Ai leaves, just as Hajime arrives. Tsugumi tells him what Ai told her, but Hajime is confused because they have never been to the resort before. The next day, the Shibata's decide to explore more of the place; Hajime asks the owner if she knows anything of a cherry blossom tree in the picture he's holding. The owner is confused, stating it is the middle of winter, but she shows them the way to a temple, where the cherry blossom tree is close by. At the Temple of Seven Child, the monk is surprised by their name "Shibata," and Ai hears the conversation outside. He offers them black candy and tells them the legend of the "Seven Sending," which young girls of seven years of age were offered as a sacrifice to the mountain god, and the temple was built to put the spirits of the dead children to rest. The monk also mentions that the temple's architect made the black candy, and he says the name of the original store, "Shibataya." He also mentions the name of the builder of the temple, Sentarou. Ai remembers in a flashback that she was one of the "Seven Sending," and she sees the spirit of Sentoru. After hearing the conversation, Ai crushes a berry in her hand; the juices stream down her arm like blood. In the Twilight, the three assistants grow concern for their missing mistress. Then, the Spider comes down, and Wanyudo realizes something. The Shibatas arrive at the mountain stream, where they find the cherry blossom tree in full bloom. They also see the spirits of a young Ai Enma and Sentarou. Then, Ai appears in her kimono, angered for some reason, and it is revealed that the Shibata's are descendants of Sentarou. Ai attacks them, but her three assistants arrive and beg her to stop, or she'll be sent to Hell, but she says she doesn't mind. She strikes them with an energy blast, and they are thrown into the stream. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hits Ai and the tree. Ai says her catchphrase as if to herself, and the episode comes to an end. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1